This invention relates generally to bracket assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a universal bracket assembly having bracket members which can be secured to each other in different ways to create several different structures. Although the invention will be described with particular reference to a bracket assembly for gas risers, it will be recognized that certain features thereof may be used or adapted for use for brackets supporting other objects.
Natural gas is transmitted to homes and business establishments by means of underground service lines or pipes which extend from centrally located gas mains. A service pipe normally extends from a gas main to a location approximately in alignment with an above ground gas meter. Transmission of the gas from the underground service line to the gas meter is accomplished by a riser which is generally L-shaped. The upper end of the riser is interconnected with the meter to measure how much gas is consumed. Gas meters are generally either attached to the wall of a building or are free-standing.
In order to provide support for the gas riser at a building, it is customary today to employ a riser bracket. Such a bracket is normally attached to the foundation of a building and provides support to the riser to keep it from pulling away from the meter should, for example, the ground adjacent the foundation of the building settle as may happen in the case of new construction.
When the gas meter is free-standing, as when it is positioned away from a building, an underground service line is connected to the meter by a first riser with a second riser extending from the meter back into the ground to a portion of the service line which leads to the building. In this case, a different type of bracket assembly is necessary to support both of the risers from a post or the like.
Under some circumstances, it may not be feasible or desirable to secure the bracket to the foundation of a building even when it is adjacent thereto. In such an instance, a different type of bracket may be required to support one gas riser from a free-standing structure adjacent the building foundation.
It would be useful, however, if one bracket assembly could be made "universal", i.e., be designed to support all types of gas riser structures. It is evident that if one bracket assembly could be used for all types of gas riser support purposes, it would be beneficial with regards to reducing the number of types of bracket assemblies which conventionally need to be kept in inventory.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop a new and improved universal bracket assembly having a structure which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.